Monster of the Clan Wars
by Kento-hish17
Summary: From the clan of nature manipulation comes a boy seeking wisdom, Jigochu Naruto. His special mutation allows him to absorb the ambient essences of Kekkei Genkai and chakra, an ability Uchiha Madara is intrigued by. Taking the boy in as an apprentice, he, alongside the Kaguya clan, train the boy in their techniques. But the boy harbors a secret intent against Madara.


A/N: Another story! This started as me doing something similar to **jCOOLn**'s 'Naruto Kaguya Uchiha' story – awesome story, by the way; you should totally read it – but the original was too close to his so we threw around some ideas and I thought up another idea that's different enough from his that he's okay with it. But there will be at least some nods to the original story. Well, the _original _original, since he rewrote and renamed it. So here we go.

Also, I don't think canon specified the time between Senju vs. Uchiha, but people tend to say 100 years; I'm gonna cut it to 50 for the sake of character relationships (_relationships_, like friendships and people knowing each other, not romance or pairings. Just saying)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Hey"- Human speech

'_Hey'- _Human thought

"**Hey"- **Jutsu/Demon speech

'_**Hey'- **_Demon thought

Let's begin

An orange-haired man stalked towards the Uchiha compound, asking for an audience with the clan head, Madara. Questioningly, the gate guards handcuffed him and led him to Madara.

"Why have you brought this fool before me? He is of no concern." Madara barked at the men who brought him, but it died when he noticed their eyes; blank and empty, an unknown _Mangekyou Sharingan _pattern taking their place. Looking down at the stranger they 'brought', he saw the same pair of eyes staring at him, but he knew this boy was in full control. "Who are you, boy?" He asked, knowing this man was not of Uchiha descent, but had their Kekkei Genkai.

"I am Jigochu Naruto. I hail from the southern lands, from a clan capable of nature manipulation, creating battle-beneficial mutations, but my special mutation has allowed me to collect the ambient essence of Kekkei Genkai, as when your people, as well as your allies, the Kaguya, ravaged a village near my land, I absorbed their chakra, taking their Kekkei Genkai for my own. They still have their abilities, so I did not kill them. I wish to be inducted into your alliance to help you against the Senju." Naruto explained in a mechanical voice. His Mangekyou Sharingan was three circles overlapping in a triangle pattern with lines originating from his pupil cutting through them to the edges of his eyes.

Madara thought this over; while this boy didn't kill the men whose Kekkei Genkai he copied, he still stole the precious Sharingan of the Uchiha – and if the Kaguya clan caught wind of this, he'd pay hell for stealing their Shikotsumyaku – and he didn't know if he could allow someone with his abilities to live. But, if he _did _let him live, he could be an invaluable agent to sneak into the heart of the Senju clan and stealing Hashirama's Mokuton, creating an even stronger soldier under his power. Weighing the pros against the cons, he decided. "You will be inducted into our alliance and I will have you trained in both Kekkei Genkai to be a strong warrior. Afterwards, I will have you insert yourself into the Senju's ranks as an agent to steal his Mokuton, after which you will return and we will be able to finish this war with your power." He informed the boy.

Naruto smiled slightly and released the men from his genjutsu, Madara ordering them to leave. "Thank you, Madara-sama." He bowed.

"Now, besides the Kekkei Genkai you took, what else can you do as a shinobi? I wish to know where we must start in your training." Madara demanded of him.

Naruto nodded; that seemed reasonable. "My clan does not train in anything other than our mutations; they believe they are enough. However, prior to leaving the compound, I trained in elemental manipulation to at least augment my mutations, and I gained several techniques when I acquired the Sharingan and Shikotsumyaku from copying with it and observing these 'dances' the Kaguya partake in for their kenjutsu. I know only a few techniques for Katon and Suiton, basic wind and lightning manipulation, and my own version of three of the 'dances' of Shikotsumyaku." He informed emotionlessly.

Madara nodded, pleased with the repertoire. He began to like this boy when his tone never changed; an emotionless machine, unhindered by emotions and feelings, the perfect shinobi. "Very well; I shall have my best men teach you Katon and Raiton jutsu and manipulation, and I believe the Kaguya favor Raiton and Fuuton, so they can teach you those. However, you will be mostly on your own with Suiton, as neither of our clans are particularly proficient in Water Release, and Senju Tobirama is a master, conjuring water from thin air, so understand if I believe you won't be able to measure up in a short amount of time. Also, I personally will partake in your Katon training from time-to-time, but I am your only teacher for your Sharingan, as it seems you've already unlocked the Mangekyou. How long have you had the Mangekyou and have you noticed even the slightest deterioration in your vision?" He inquired, having a theory since this boy wasn't of Uchiha blood.

"About five months and no. Why?" Naruto asked, tilting his head.

"Then it proves you do not suffer the curse of the Sharingan. When the Mangekyou is used too much, the used suffers blindness. But since you haven't suffered eye problems, I had a theory that it won't happen to you. It seems I am correct. This is good news, as we can continually teach you the abilities of it without having to waste time finding you a 'donor' pair that will return your eyesight." Madara explained.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit; he didn't know about that. But, apparently, since he wasn't an Uchiha, he wouldn't suffer blindness; just another bullet dodged, now his plan can continue unhindered. "Madara-sama, if I may, why are you doing all this for me? Training me yourself in these abilities, mentioning you will have both clans teach me these things? Do you truly believe they will just obey you? The Uchiha, most likely, but the Kaguya are war-mongering; they probably won't take your orders lying down." He asked.

"As you mentioned, the Uchiha will listen to me and train you. As for the Kaguya, with a bit of persuasion, and mentioning your unique ability to absorb Kekkei Genkai and my plan to insert you into the Senju ranks to steal the Mokuton, and any other Kekkei Genkai clans the Senju may be allied with, they will surely see things my way and aid in your training." Madara explained. "Wait in the guest room my servant shall lead you to while I call an audience to the elders of both clans to bring this information to light." He ordered as he walked out of the room, said servant walking in and leading Naruto to his temporary abode.

Once he sat on his bed and the servant left, Naruto smirked to himself. _'Perfect. The old fool is going to bend his clans over backwards to make me stronger because of this ability. And this plan to inject me into the Senju to steal Mokuton will work along just nicely. He's none the wiser to my plans; he is the reason my parents are dead, my clan is wiped out. He will pay with his life, and he will create the instrument of his own demise. Delicious irony.' _He chuckled to himself for a while, imagining the power he will accumulating because of Madara's greed to have a powerful tool under his command.

**(Two hours later)**

Madara groaned in annoyance as he rubbed his temples, walking into his compound and to Naruto's room; the elders raised hell at his order to get their clansmen to teach this one child, but with copious threats, and the reminder this boy could steal Hashirama's Mokuton, they conceded, and his training would commence immediately. Both clans managed to agree on a schedule of teaching Naruto something for one year, then sending him to the other to do the same, then back and forth until they believed he was ready. First would be the Uchiha's, who would teach him Katon, Raiton, and some kenjutsu weapons specific to the Uchiha clan, like the gunbai, tanto, kusarigama, scythe, and various swords and spears. Madara would take him from time to time to train in his Mangekyou, learning the three abilities provided, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo; the black flames that will never die, the illusion that will never be broken, and the warrior that will never fall.

The Uchiha's were adamant that this boy was a thief and only taught him the bare minimum for a while, until his many apologies and sincere behavior broke them down and the clan began to warm up to him. Specifically, a man named Hikaku acted like a father to the child, teaching him the most out of the other teachers and spending time with the boy when they weren't training.

Within a year, he was already prodigious enough in Katon to be on par with Madara in that element. For Raiton, he mastered it to an unreal level and managed to create his own technique, **Raiken**. It bathed his fist in lightning and he could use it as either a piercing blade or an empowered punch. It gave off the sound of 1000 birds and was extremely effective. But it was too linear in that initial respect, so he made variations of it with shape manipulation; he could create senbon, extending blades, various animals, and a current across his body and the ground. He could also create extra appendages on his body made of lightning, such as wings, a tail, and extra arms. In kenjutsu, he excelled just as quickly, taken great preference with the gunbai, scythe, and kusarigama, combining the latter two by hiding the chain from the sickle-blade in the staff of the scythe, the smaller blade at the bottom, and he could extend it on the chain with his strikes of the scythe. The gunbai was great for offense and defense, including seals that held projectiles that would be launched with a swing, and 'pre-made jutsu', and reinforcement seals to strengthen it. He also put on several seals that stored various weapons, so he could change mid-fight and catch his opponent off-guard.

The next year, the Kaguya went through the same process as the Uchiha, acting cold towards him until his personality warmed them up and he found several friends within the clan, and the counterpart to his 'father,' an emerald-eyed beauty named Reumi who acted like his mother and showered him with love when she could. Naruto even managed to introduce the two and they got together. With his training, he learned the five dances of the Shikotsumyaku, and created several others, as well as shape manipulation for Fuuton and Raiton to apply to his bones, bathing blades in slicing wind and tips in piercing lightning. They also taught him to use several other weapons, both normal and bone.

Returning to the Uchiha the following year, he furthered his kenjutsu and Raiton manipulation, and started Suiton training with tutors here and there, mostly on his own with Water Release, since neither clan specialized in it and the Uchiha only copied a few techniques of the element. But within that year, he managed to master it to a level to rival Senju Tobirama, conjuring water in midair. After mastering Suiton, he began training in his only natural Kekkei Genkai, the nature manipulation from the Jigochu clan. The mutations awed everyone who saw, and several members of both clans gave their input to new mutation ideas, while admitting that the mutations themselves were pretty limited in some aspects. He managed to create full-body mutations for various purposes, such as speed, strength, defense, and flight. He also managed to create techniques to use it in conjunction with the Dead Bone Pulse for other techniques.

In the final year of his training, it was agreed that Madara would have his full attention, so as to learn the powers of the Mangekyou Sharingan. During that time, Naruto learned the three 'basic' abilities garnered from the supposed second stage of the Sharingan, and in these sessions, he learned he could use shape manipulation on the flames of Amaterasu, creating things such as magatama beads, blades, a wave of spikes sweeping forward, and a shield, he could conjure parts of his Susanoo - a demon warrior with two horns sweeping backwards and one forward, a 'mask' of crimson bone-like material forming a skull-like face and sweeping across the scalp to frame the horns, horn-like spikes on the shoulders and claw-like ridges on the breastplate like ribs, a ridge of spikes down the back like a spine, the armor of its arms crafted to look like bones were embedded in them, four arms with clawed fingers, both the right arms holding an orb of black flames, a large shield on the left upper arm in the shape of a spiral, possibly mocking the Senju's ally, the Uzumaki, which could shape shift to act as a bow or axe - to protect or attack for him, the 'ribs' of its first stage protecting him and the large arms acting as extensions of his grip or fists, as well as manipulating the flames in a supposedly new sub-element, Enton, and he could control time, space, and the senses of his victim in Tsukuyomi. With those abilities came a slew of new powers, apparently because of his special circumstances in acquiring the Sharingan. He had two abilities, a space-time technique that could render him intangible, teleport him and anyone with him great distances, or tear out chunks of whatever he looked at while concentrating the technique on it, **Kamui**, and a sort of mind-control technique where he could enter his victims mind and alter, destroy, or create false memories, as well as leave subliminal messages and outright orders on the weaker-willed, called **Kotoamatsukami**. When all was said and done, Naruto was said to be on par with Madara himself, save for experience... and being an arrogant dick, but that's most Uchiha's outside of friends and family. Now came the time for the mission.

**(Naruto, age 16)**

"Now's the time, Naruto. The plan I mentioned four years ago will come to fruition. You will infiltrate the Senju ranks, gaining their trust and allowing yourself to absorb Hashirama's Mokuton essence. This plan may take years, as I expect you to milk that sentimental fool for training in Mokuton. Then you will return to our ranks and will accompany me in the final fight against my rival and be my weapon to destroy him and end this war." Madara explained as he saw Naruto off, the boy 'roughed up' a bit to look as if he escaped by the skin of his teeth.

Naruto merely nodded and made for the trees, making his way to the Senju stronghold, limping when he was within sensor range of a Senju patrol and collapsing after begging them for help. They took pity on the child and brought him to the Senju compound.

**(Hours later)**

Naruto 'woke up' in a spare room in the compound, groaning softly to continue the act as he rubbed his forehead softly and slowly sat up, only to be pushed back down gently by a noble-looking woman with her red hair tied in two buns with kanji on paper hanging from them and some sort of golden crowd in her hair, her brown, pupil less eyes holding concern for him, as he also noticed a purple diamond on her forehead. "Where am I?" He questioned, as was the norm when someone appeared in a place 'they didn't know about.'

"You're in the compound of my husband. Our shinobi found you collapsed and severely wounded on the borders of our territory. What happened to you, child?" She asked kindly.

"I was... escaping from the Uchiha and Kaguya. They slaughtered my village when I was a newborn and took me away, raised me as a weapon when they found I had a Kekkei Genkai to absorb the essences of chakra, including Kekkei Genkai, giving me them. When I found out their plan, I immediately attempted to escape, hopefully to here. I do not approve of this war, and I knew the Senju's were in the right. I wanted to be of value to you, to stop them, the power hungry fools of Uchiha's and the savages of Kaguya's." He cleverly lied. Seeing Hashirama in the room, he frowned greatly. "I'm sorry, Senju-sama, but I might possibly have already absorbed the Mokuton you are known for. If you will have me, but don't wish me to use it, I will oblige. I already have been trained extensively in the Sharingan and Shiktosumyaku, so I can easily forget I even have it." He apologized to Hashirama.

"Why should we trust your word, boy?" A cold voice asked, Tobirama coming into view, his face a perpetual scowl/frown.

"I don't know how to prove it to you. Unless you can read my mind to show my true intentions, I will gladly leave if you don't trust me." Naruto offered, already knowing his answer.

"We have shinobi that can enter the mind and find true emotions and intentions. You will be subjected to the best so as to find your intentions." Tobirama ordered, narrowing his eyes. The boys' words seemed too convenient.

"I will gladly subject myself to these shinobi to prove my worth." He nodded determinedly, mentally smirking. Before he left, he managed to plant an instance of **Kotoamatsukami **inside his mind with a pre-made message, so when the Yamanaka, as he heard, entered his mind, it would activate immediately and brainwash him/her to report he was completely devoted to the Senju and despised the Uchiha and Kaguya.

Tobirama nodded and bade in a blonde man with a wise aura about him. He approached Naruto and rested his hands on the boys' temples, entering his mind and immediately activating the technique, a memory of finding his completely devoted thoughts replacing the occurrence of finding the Mangekyou pattern. Opening his eyes and taking his hands away, the Yamanaka smiled and reported the boy was telling the truth and completely devoted to ending the tyranny of the Uchiha and Kaguya. Tobirama actually smiled (and the universe exploded, lol) and nodded, giving his blessing to trust the boy. He sweat dropped when he noticed Hashirama chuckling at Mito smothering the boy in affection, his face buried in her chest as she rubbed her cheek against his apparently 'silky-soft' hair.

"Mito-chan, I think you're smothering the boy." Hashirama commented, chuckling once more when she pushed Naruto back a bit, the orange-haired boy taking a strong gulp of precious air from his bosomy asphyxiation. "So what's your name, kid?" He asked.

"Jigochu Naruto." Naruto answered as Mito continued rubbing her cheek against his hair, this time letting him breathe.

"That explains this essence-absorption you mentioned. The Jigochu are known for their nature manipulation, the ability to absorb the nature chakra around them and transform their bodies. I guess you're a special case. Well, seeing as you're on our side and sorry for absorbing my Mokuton, I'll let you use it and train you in it myself. Well, not that anyone else could, but you know what I mean." Hashirama explained.

"I am honored, Hashirama-sama." Naruto attempted to bow, but Mito's grip was iron-clad, and she was infatuated with his hair texture. She claimed it was soft like a bunny.

Leaving the boy to his fate, Hashirama and Tobirama exited the room, the former chuckling as the boy reached out to them in pity and hope, only to be left in the cold as Mito didn't let up on her affection.

**(One hour later)**

A bedraggled Naruto appeared in the training ground of the Senju compound, glaring at Hashirama for leaving him to _that_. While Mito wasn't annoying, he rather enjoyed having feeling in his everything, thank you. Shrugging it off, he fixed his appearance and stood ready.

"Okay, for the basics of Mokuton, we gotta see how good your alignment to the two components, Suiton and Doton, are. They need to be equal and very strong, otherwise you won't be able to conjure the wood constructs." Hashirama informed him.

Naruto sweat-dropped. "Really? Well then I'm fucked, 'cause I trained extensively in Suiton and I just now realized I know nothing in Doton; no jutsu or even chakra control for Earth Release." He explained sheepishly.

Hashirama's brow twitched. "How 'extensive' are you in Suiton?" He ground out.

With a single hand sign, Naruto conjured a water dragon that crashed into a nearby boulder, disintegrating it with sheer force.

Hashirama's eyes were wide in shock at this; the boy was on par with his brother! This complicates things, since Suiton and Doton have to be equal in strength for him to utilize Mokuton. "This is going to take a while…" He commented.

"How much of a while?" Naruto asked.

"About… six months." Hashirama answered.

"…Fuuuuuuuuuck." Naruto droned as he progressively fell to the ground and wiggled about for a bit.

Hashirama chuckled at how silly he acted but knew he was right; this was more than they bargained for. But they started something, so they were going to finish it, dammit. "Well, we better get started." He cracked his knuckles as Naruto got back up.

**(6 months later)**

For the final day of Doton training, Naruto was to engage Hashirama in a spar purely using Earth Release, and if he could match or even defeat Hashirama, then the training was complete and he could begin Mokuton training.

Hashirama instigated the spar by 'creating' the battleground, utilizing **Earth Release: Destructive Rising Rock Pillar **to create a single huge plataeu they would fight on. Nodding to each other, they launched into hand seals.

**"Doton: Dosekiryū!" **Hashirama yelled, an avalanche of earth and rocks coalescing into a dragon, intent on crushing Naruto.

**"Doton: Doryūheki!" **Naruto yelled in retaliation, a wall of stone shooting up from the earth to block the attack, only to be mercilessly destroyed.

Wondering why Naruto used such a weak defense, only his instincts honed in this war allowed him to dodge the massive fist of stone that attempted to separate his head from his body, retaliating with basic earth manipulation to create a pillar that followed the direction of his elbow and hit Naruto in the stomach, throwing him back. Naruto took this in stride and allowed himself to be swallowed by the earth, sinking below the surface and shooting back up to land on his feet. Deciding to take this fight into long range, Naruto strung three hand seals together and yelled out his technique. **"Doton: Doryūha!" **From below his feet came a wave of earth that hoisted him into the air as the various stones making up the surface branched off to attack Hashirama, subsequently using **Restudo Tenshin **to attack him with large earth needles.

Hashirama blocked the massive needles with a number of hands created from **Doton: Hotei no Jutsu**, an earth-variant of his strictly Mokuton technique of the same name. When the barrage stopped, he pounced on the lull in activity and conjured two massive hands to the sides of Naruto's wave of earth, bringing them together in a crushing grasp, destroying it and causing Naruto to jump high up to dodge it, leaving him open for another attack.

But before Hashirama could attack Naruto, the boy already finished his own set of seals and the correct amount of earth came to his aid, creating what he desired. **"Doton: Otoshibuta!" **The stone formed into an absolutely massive boar-shaped lid colored like jade, dropping from the sky on the Senju clan head, Naruto sitting on it in the lotus style like he was waiting for tea, his eyes closed in a smile. While knowing that was far from winning the battle, he just liked fucking with Hashirama.

True to his thoughts, his construct rumbled as Hashirama broke free with another earth dragon. Pouring chakra into the dragon, it grew larger and more heads, soon becoming a hydra, which Naruto gulped at but glared determinedly, channel earth chakra to his body as the debris from his destroyed creation converged on him. Soon he was covered in grey stone from the nose down, jagged and spiky, a large club covering his right hand, a claw the left, as his armor from the waist down degenerated into a mass that melded with the earth, letting him remain tethered to a supply of rock as he rose and contorted to dodge the dragons, creating massive jaws from his armor to strike back, a compacted version of **Earth Release: Devouring Earth**. As the fight in the air dragged on, Naruto's armor gained more and more earth, soon growing thicker and stronger, complete constructs growing out of its surface to fight the dragons, from more dragons to various wild animals to creatures only mentioned in myths, soon making his armor a disturbing amalgamation of earthen constructs.

After ten minutes of fighting, he managed to crush Hashirama's dragon and throw him to the ground, pinning him with extending fingers on his claw-arm, a needle coming from the center to hold dangerously close to his neck, winning the battle for him. When Hashirama smiled at Naruto, the Jigochu smiled back and released his control on the rocks, the stone falling from his body and letting him touch solid ground.

"Well, Naruto, it appears you have mastered Doton to an impressive level, and are ready for Mokuton training. We'll begin in five hours; use that time to replenish your chakra." Hashirama stated, though that was more time than someone like Naruto needed; due to his training and his own quirks, for every chakra control technique he learned for Doton, he had as many clones as he could conjure - about 100 - work on them for as long as they would last, so his control was near-perfect, and he used the bare minimum for his techniques. But Hashirama was always laid back, so it was to be expected.

Naruto nodded and jumped off Hashirama's massive construct and headed inside, thinking over the time he spent here. While at first he came here just to use Hashirama for Mokuton training, his time with the Senju's warmed him up to them, and he found himself regretting this plan. While it was fun to train with Hashirama, it started on bad intentions. He agreed with himself that before the Mokuton training began, he'd tell Hashirama everything and hope he didn't hate him. He thought over the friends he made in the clan; Mito who constantly smothered him with attention, always nuzzling his hair, Tobirama with his cool-guy attitude, Hashirama with his compassion, and even the newly arrived baby Tsunade. The blonde girl took an immediate liking to him, and more specifically, like her grandmother, his hair. She always stuck her little hands in it, cooing at the texture. He even made friends with the Senju brothers' apprentice, Sarutobi Hiruzen, a nineteen-year old boy that was wise beyond his years, but knew when to have fun. He grew to see everyone here as family, and scorned the Alliance that 'raised' him; save for Hikaku and Reumi; they were the only sincere people who cared for him. If the Senju's accepted him after he told the truth, he had a plan to smuggle them to live here so they would survive the coming war between the clans. He sought out Hashirama to gather the only people that had a hand in his life here so far.

**(Ten minutes later)**

Naruto stood before Hashirama, Tobirama, Mito, Hiruzen, and a handful of Senju and Uzumaki, feeling slightly nervous now. He was afraid they would hate him and possibly attack; he couldn't defend against all of them. He was afraid to die.

No. He was over thinking this. While he was correct in that they may hate him for withholding this information and opting to divulge it _after _Hashirama made him stronger, it was doubtful they would act on their hatred so violently. Except maybe Tobirama. He's kinda mean. But Hashirama might stop him. He sighed, steeling his resolve. "Um, excuse me? Everyone?" He spoke above the muttering crowd. "I have something to say..." He started.

Hashirama spoke up. "Why'd you ask me to bring everyone here, Naruto? We're just starting your Mokuton training, it's not a matter of extreme importance." He reasoned.

"I've... been lying to all of you for these past months." Naruto started, wincing at the collective gasps and frowns. "When I said the Uchiha's and Kaguya's ravaged my village and raised me as a weapon, I lied. While my parents _are _dead, and the two clans are at fault, I approached the Uchiha clan head, Madara himself, and asked to join the Alliance. While I did not join because I wanted him and his clan to rule, I joined for selfish reasons. I would train under him and the Kaguya for the time, then his own plan to inject me into your clan to steal Mokuton and return to aid him in winning the war, I would turn on him and kill both Hashirama and Madara while they were fatigued from their fight. While I still hate Madara, I don't know who I am anymore. Spending my time here, I see that Hashirama, and the Senju in general, are the figures of hope in these times. I was wrong. I do not wish to fight for the end of both clans; I wish to join Hashirama, and just stop all this death." He explained, the crowd silent the entire time. Turning around to have his back face them, he opened his arms. "I understand if you all hate me, and I give you free reign to act on that hatred." He finished, closing his eyes and waiting for pain, completely justified as it would be.

He only received two hands clapping onto his shoulders. Turning his head, he saw both Hashirama and Tobirama smiling. (poor universe)

"Naruto, we've known it was a lie the entire time. But we also know you mean every word of it. We know you planted a genjutsu in your head to trick the Yamanaka; fortunately, as the clan head, he has the techniques available to break the genjutsu. When he told us your real thoughts after you left, Tobirama wanted to kill you, but I proposed an idea." Hashirama explained. Turning Naruto around and kneeling to be eye-level with him, he continued. "I knew there was good inside you; my Mokuton allows me connection to nature, and the ability to sense hidden feelings in individuals. I sensed you had some good in you, or at least a dislike of Madara, so I hoped. Even with this doubt, I taught you because I believed your time here would sway your heart and view to see that we aren't at fault for what happened. Deep down, yes, you may hate us _and _the Uchiha's and Kaguya because our war killed your parents, but it is neither our fault, the Kaguya's, nor even the Uchiha's as a whole. Not being chosen as Hokage drove Madara to this, and his power drove his clan to support him out of fear. I'm not saying to join us for revenge – revenge clouds one's judgment, drives them to do dangerous things – I want you to join us to help everyone else. Give the Senju and Uzumaki peace of mind, let the Uchiha's and Kaguya stop fighting, let your parents rest in peace, let everyone who has suffered because of this war breathe with ease, knowing the worse is over." Hashirama said to the young Jigochu. "We'll stand with you to the end."

Standing up, the Senju head was flanked by everyone Naruto had come to know in his time here; Sarutobi Hiruzen and his father, Sasuke, Uzumaki Mito, Hashirama, Tobirama, little Tsunade, all of the Senju and Uzumaki stood before Naruto, smiling and showing they were on his side and would stand by him.

As tears fell from his eyes, Naruto felt a change inside him. The fires of hatred and scorn were snuffed, and he saw the error of his ways, the mistakes he could have made. Now, he had a chance to start over.

**(The next day)**

Naruto stood in the same training field with Hashirama, albeit without the audience of both clans, as they prepared the Mokuton training, since yesterday was so traumatic in terms of emotion.

"Naruto, the key to performing any Mokuton technique is finding a perfect balance of water and earth chakra inside of you, then letting it out while molding it into the technique you require. Since you've achieved a high water affinity with the Uchiha's, and we've managed to train your earth affinity to almost the same level, you should be able to achieve the first part with ease. We'll start with the basic **Moku Bunshin**; the principles of this technique combine the processes of making clones with both elements. Just knead them together inside of you until you feel they're in perfect harmony, and then let it out. We'll work on your control when we see the results. And prepare to feel weird, because the wood clones form out of you instead of around you or from the elements." Hashirama instructed Naruto.

Nodding, Naruto closed his eyes and started slow; first, he drew on water chakra, then earth, then molded them separately into the 'feeling' for a clone technique, then brought them together, and let go. He was totally unprepared when part of his body turned to wood and tendrils began to branch off, but just when they formed a human shape, they broke down into water and rocks, the technique a failure.

"That was actually pretty good. You got the beginning right, but I sense the sensation of your body changing threw off your control; am I right?" Hashirama asked with a raised brow in mirth.

Naruto blushed lightly in embarrassment. "Shut up."

Hashirama chuckled. "Try it again."

Nodding, Naruto went through the process, but this time, he was ready for the sensation of part of his body turning to wood. As he watched it form a human shape, he took extra care to concentrate so it forms his features instead of being a blank figure or some disfigured crime against humanity. It indeed formed his features, it just didn't change colors.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Once the body and features are formed, you need to add an extra layer of chakra to change the colors so it's a successful clone. However, you can keep it like this and it can still function as a clone." Hashirama mentioned, rubbing the back of his head under Naruto's glare.

Adding the layer of chakra let the clone change colors to form an exact copy of Naruto; the **Moku Bunshin **was a success. Now he just needed to train his control to form it quicker and possibly in greater numbers, perhaps to the same amount as his _**Kage **_**Bunshin**. But until he got to that level, he'd have to start small. For the next hour he trained in the speed he could form a wooden clone until it was the same speed as his normal solid clones. Then for the next _three _hours, he trained in summoning multiple clones. Halfway through, Hashirama _suddenly _remembered he could manipulate underground roots to aid in creating more numbers. Naruto just glared at him for five minutes straight.

After that episode, Hashirama moved on to teach Naruto Mokuton technique for the rest of the day. By dinner time, which was around 8, Naruto managed to learn **Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu, Mokuton: Henge**, and **Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu**. While Naruto was far from mastering them, he had an adept knowledge of them, and that was promising for a single day's training. Two bedraggled men went home to Mito's cooking.

**(One week later)**

Over the time of seven days, Hashirama continued to teach Naruto in Mokuton, while also making sure he paid attention to the three other elements that didn't comprise Wood Release and continued training in them. He also answered his request of smuggling in Hikaku and Reumi. Oddly enough, they were completely fine with Naruto's secret defection and his asking them to live with the Senju's. They explained that they didn't share their clan's hatred of Hashirama's clan and always went to great lengths to make sure they didn't participate in actual battles against them. When they first arrived, they were greeted with scrutiny from a majority of both clans, but after three days, they became a part of the family.

Unfortunately, or fortunately if you're a bastard like Madara, Hikaku was in a confrontation with his friend while Naruto was away on this mission, and acquired the Mangekyou Sharingan. Naruto helped him train in its abilities, helping him unlock the three abilities, also reaching a new development in his own abilities.

**(Flashback)**

Naruto and Hikaku were sparring with their Susanoo's, training their endurance and increasing their chakra reserves. Against Naruto's skeletally-armored warrior with an Uzumaki-insignia shaped shield was Hikaku's Susanoo, a deep blue knight with tengu designs on the helmet and plated armor down its three arms, two joined at its right elbow.

Hikaku overstretched his control over the spectral warriors' blade, a large kris, and the weapon broke through Naruto's Susanoo, heading right towards him.

In fear for his life, he channeled almost all his chakra into Susanoo, causing a great change. His spectral warrior shot up, carrying him within its abdomen, as it climbed to its _feet_, a lower body forming as the whole look of the warrior began to change.

Now sporting a large cloak that reached its new feet, its upper face and eyes were shadowed by the hood, its lower jaw guarded by a grated skeletal mouthpiece, a basic obi garbed on its torso, flanked by the plate armor on its shoulders that went down to form large outer arms that ended in claws, its normal arms clad in clawed gauntlets, the right hand holding a ball of black fire, the left hanging loosely in the open cloak. The cloak was tied close at its waist, covering the entirety of its legs. It actually crushed the ball of flames in its hands and the fire formed a staff, which it tapped to the ground, a large blade of the same flames forming at the top, creating a giant figure of death.

"...The fuck just happened?" Naruto asked no one in particular as he floated within his now Perfect Susanoo. Cutting off the flow of chakra, he started to fall; thankfully, his violent meeting with the ground was interrupted by a set of trees growing out of the ground, cushioning him in a bunch of leaves. Lowering himself, he came down to a gobsmacked Hashirama and Susanoo-less Hikaku. "So yeah... that happened." He commented.

**(Flashback end)**

After some explanation of Hikaku mentioning Madara boasting about reaching a higher level of power with something he called 'Perfect Susanoo', the three of them realized this was what he was talking about. Naruto and Hashirama were ecstatic at this bit of information; it would be quite a surprising trump card when Naruto aided Hashirama in his final confrontation with his once-friend.

Along with training in this new power, Naruto attempted to go the opposite direction with his Susanoo; compress it down to possibly a layer of armor, so he could move around with the speed of a shinobi, but the defensive and offensive capabilities the chakra construct gave him. It was a slow progress, so he would move on to the other pieces of his abilities that make up this Naruto pie. He trained with Reumi in Shikotsumyaku, learning from some ancient/forbidden scrolls she managed to smuggle with her on dances that the founder of the Kaguya used, techniques that revolved around beasts instead of plants, but plenty more dances from flowers, as well.

**(Several months later)**

The time had come. At dawn, Sanju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara – along with Jigochu Naruto – would fight to the death. For the end of this battle, and all battles before. For the people who died, for the young who have yet to live, for all this pain; one of the two men must fall.

Over the months, Naruto had trained extensively with Hashirama, Tobirama, and Uzumaki Mito. He now knew all of Hashirama's Mokuton techniques, and even created his own, teaching his mentor them as well. He did the same with Tobirama in regards to his Raijin no Ken's lightning manipulation. He even worked on a new technique with Mito; it would be the pinnacle of shape manipulation. Together, they named it the **Rasengan**.

He also trained with Hikaku and Reumi, aiding the Uchiha captain when he went blind after having his Mangekyou for so long. Taking quite a risk, he sent a Blood Clone to one of the Uchiha camps and killed one and transplanted his eyes to Hikaku. He worked alongside Mito to find the cure for a plague that had struck the Kaguya, including Reumi.

Speaking of Mito so much, Naruto found the Uzumaki had a minor Kekkei Genkai; not to the extent of doujutsu or sub-elements, though. The Uzumaki's were born with superior spirits; as they were the descendants of a long-forgotten third child of the Rikudou Sennin. This included large chakra reserves, advanced healing rates, and a longer life span. As such, Naruto absorbed these traits and found they were a catalyst to, apparently, a final ascent within the Jigochu clan. Those who had mastered themselves and become in tune with nature with reach a level of eternal life. While it wasn't necessarily immortality, disease and time will not kill Naruto, as long as nature thrived somewhere.

All of these things combined into a shinobi of limitless potential, and enough time to reach it. Some members of the Uzumaki and Senju began calling him the second coming of the Rikudou Sennin, and they may not be far off, as much like the original, he will strive to erase a great evil from this day and age: Madara and his tyranny.

He stood to Hashirama's right, wearing the same red samurai armor he wore, to honor the samurai in Tetsu no Kuni. He would face down the man who created this weapon forged in the flames of sorrow but tempered by the kindness of the Uzumaki and Senju. On his hip was the Raijin no Ken, given to him by Tobirama after the Senju realized Naruto would be the more suited wielder with his Raiton proficiency.

Within the hour, Madara appeared over the hill, alone. At least the Uchiha had the decency to face his opponent on the field of battle by himself, instead of bringing an army to overwhelm him.

The look on his face was priceless when he saw the scornful visage of his own apprentice standing side-by-side with his enemy. Realizing his tool had rebelled against him, and possibly became stronger under the Senju's, Madara wondered if he would be the one to die today. But then he remembered his trump card and was reassured he would be the victor this day. Only _he _had the power to conquer such a beast; after all, he had the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. No matter how much he taught Naruto, his eyes would be useless in the face of his latest weapon.

"I see you have turned my weapon against me, Hashirama." Madara commented, his arms crossed in disinterest.

"I was never your weapon, Madara. In the beginning, I sought to kill the both of you. But with recent events, I've opened my eyes, and now, only you will die today." Naruto corrected him, his face a wall of determination.

"There is no time for words; only action." Hashirama announced, cutting off any further conversation between sides. With that said, both sides exploded into action. Both Senju and Jigochu immediately sent forth a forest of trees barreling towards Madara, who retaliated with his signature technique.

**"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!" **With a forceful breath, a massive wall of flames met the tsunami of wood, incinerating the timber and continuing towards his opponents.

Naruto jumped into the fray, activating the one technique of his Gakido to absorb the massive wall of fire, turning the technique back on Madara with another. **"Katon: Karyu Endan!" **He spat out a massive dragon of flames.

Madara relied on his Susanoo to protect him, conjuring its ribcage to block the flames. Appearing amongst the airborne embers triumphant, Madara's left eye bled, and Naruto immediately retaliated with the same technique to protect Hashirama.

**"Amaterasu!" **They yelled simultaneously. What followed was a mass of black flames attempting to snuff itself out. Naruto conjured his incomplete Susanoo, a tri-horned skeleton, and willed it to reach out to the mass of flames. Grabbing the embers of both ally and enemy, his Susanoo ripped Madara's own flames from his control and dual-wielded the flames as they took shape. Naruto's flames became a scimitar-like weapon, while Madara's became a katana.

The Uchiha clan head scowled. "I see you've continued training your Blaze Release manipulation. To rip my own flames from my control and use them yourself... I was a fool to let you go to the Senju's." He commented.

"No, you were a fool to train me, believing I would listen to you. But I shall rectify that mistake by striking you down." Naruto announced, dispelling his Susanoo and rocketing towards his once-mentor, wings of chakra jet boosters, sprouting from his shoulder blades, propelling him forward, as his arms transformed into the juggernaut-like limbs associated with his basic mutation, his shoulders also growing massive and armored with his arms. Sprouting jets on his right arm and rearing it back as he neared Madara's Susanoo ribcage, the chakra from them spun him around once, adding to the force of his punch as he slammed his massive fist into the wall of chakra. He smirked at Madara's own smirk turned shocked scowl as this basic attack cracked his defense. Rearing back his left arm, more boosters sprouted to shoot it forward. He continued this method, slowly but surely breaking Madara's defense.

As the toll of his construct - directly linked to his soul - weighed on him, Madara chanced conjuring a limb of his technique to grab the Jigochu and throw him back. While successful, he did not escape without injury. Swallowing a soldier pill to dull the pain and replenish some chakra, Madara began another technique, but was interrupted by Hashirama, who appeared out of the ground, coming dangerously close to knocking his head off with an uppercut. Quickly grabbing his gunbai and batting the Senju away, Madara jumped back while conjuring five blood clones, implementing his first plan, so he wouldn't even need his secret weapon.

Within seconds, six full-bodied Susanoo's took the field, Madara safe at the back. Hashirama and Naruto stared wide-eyed for a second at this feat but quickly steeled themselves to continuing this fight. The Senju clan head looked to Naruto to handle the five imposters, which the orange-haired youth nodded to and activated his Rinnegan.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **With a massive explosion of smoke, Naruto used the ability of his Chikushodo to summon a universal amount of creatures. Right now, he summoned a large brown dog with rippled grey eyes, small wings, and a large black spike through the top of its muzzle, a brown ox with black horns, the same eyes, and spikes in its forehead and body, a rhino with badly damaged wings and a spike through its forehead, and a large black centipede with an orange head and legs, as well as a final spike through its head. The four summons converged on the clones that jumped into action, immediately giving away the original Madara, who stood shocked at what he was witnessing.

First, his ex-apprentice summoned four different animals, which was impossible, then he realized his apprentice and the animals all had the Rinnegan, the fabled eyes of the Rikudou Sennin. Seeing his apprentice wield a Kekkei Genkai to absorb others, Sharingan, Shikotsumyaku, Mokuton, and now the Rinnegan, Madara wondered if he would come out of this fight on top. But he steeled himself, believing his trump card could save him, and watched impassively.

His clones were destroyed as they were charged by the rhino and ox, crushed by the centipede, and overwhelmed by the dog that multiplied with every attack it received. "I see you have the Rinnegan, Naruto. You shouldn't have betrayed me; I could help you train in it." Madara attempted to sway Naruto. His response was the not what he was expecting.

Scowling at Madara and channeling chakra throughout his body, Naruto started a technique he found the theory on in the Kaguya scrolls Reumi smuggled in. The technique was never officially created, as its theory's existence died with the founder, but Reumi managed to scrounge up some remnants of it. With those notes and his own creativity, Naruto successfully created the two techniques in the scroll.

As bone armor crept over his body, Naruto stood still, glaring at Madara as the patriarch just watched. By the end of the process, Naruto was garbed in armor that seemed to be forged by the bleached bones of the damned. On the side of his head was a flattened skull with fanged teeth, extra armor connecting it to the armor around his collarbone, two horns growing out of his forehead. A mouthpiece of bone grew, adorned with sharp teeth, as the same skull on the side of his head appeared over his heart, and on his left shoulder and knee, surrounded by segmented armor that covered the left half of his body, an unremarkable layer of bone covering the right half under his clothes. The technique was capped off by a spiked tail of vertebrae ending in an arrowhead, giving him the full illusion of a devil. **"Jigoku no Mai." **Naruto announced. With a blur of speed, he appeared in front of Madara and his bone-clad fists penetrated his Susanoo, throwing him out of it and dispelling the third technique of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Hashirama hung back, knowing this would barely rattle Madara's cage, but realizing this was Naruto venting his hatred towards the Uchiha clan head. But he prepared himself for action when Madara used the same strategy and summoned several clones who aided him against Naruto and a contingent headed towards the Senju. Both shinobi faced ten clones each, all blood clones, while Naruto also faced the real Madara, who was much stronger than the clones.

Blocking a punch with his armored forearm, Naruto swung his clawed foot into another clones stomach, knocking him back and allowing Naruto to slam his forehead into an approaching third clone, dispelling it with the strong and sharp bone piercing its 'brain.' His tail split into five copies and they all extended and shot through several clones like deadly spears, kicking up dust and obscuring his destruction of the remaining clones. Before he could attack the original Madara, his instincts made him dodge a large fireball from behind. Following these instincts, he dodged a barrage of dragon head-shaped fireballs as they trailed behind him, Madara rapidly firing them at him with no rest. Quickly turning around to face him, he channeled his own fire chakra. **"Katon: Ryu no Kokyu!" **Opening his armored mouthpiece, Naruto breathed a massive, continuous torrent of fire, rivaling Madara's **Mekkyaku**, towards him.

Madara merely conjured the upper torso of his Susanoo and had its four arms protect him from the flames. Cutting off the flow of chakra, Naruto saw Madara and his two-faced Susanoo performing three different hand signs at once.

Hashirama appeared besides the armored Jigochu, red markings appeared around his eyes and on his forehead, as he gathered a daunting amount of chakra, already seeing something high above the clouds that Naruto could not. **"Senpo: Mokuton: Shin Susenju!" **With a mighty roar of exertion and chakra, a colossal mass of wood sprouted behind the both of them. Within seconds, a massive sitting statue of a Buddhist figure formed, a massive fan of concentric hands behind it as its two main hands were clasped in prayer. Turning skyward, the statue faced Madara's technique: a massive comet falling from the heavens. Its several thousand hands curled into fists and unleashed a storm of blows upon the skyward projectile.

Naruto merely watched in awe as his Mokuton teacher used a technique he never showed it - for obvious reasons - and used it to decimate a fucking _comet!_ He dispelled his bone armor and channeled chakra throughout his body; knowing Madara, a single comet wouldn't be enough.

And he was proven right when, through the harmless debris of the first comet, he spied a second on its way. Exploding with chakra, encasing a bedraggled Hashirama - as his statue fell to pieces - Naruto formed his Perfect Susanoo, wielding Amaterasu-scythe in hand, and swung upward, _splitting the comet in half_, and returning for a second strike, quickly changing the weapon into an extension, as the first blow set the entire comet on black-fire, and swung it down, right on to Madara's head.

In a massive explosion of black fire and dust, the battle was most certainly over.

**"RRRRROOOOOAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!"**

Or not. With another explosion, this time of wind, the dust-and-fireball was dispersed, showing a sight that highly disturbed Naruto and Hashirama.

Glaring crimson, tomoe-cursed, eyes, a snarled muzzle, and nine bushy tails swaying angrily, Madara stood atop the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest bijuu created from the power of the Rikudou Sennin, so says the legend. How the Uchiha patriarch got his hands on a bijuu, and controlled it no less, evaded them, but this fight just got a lot more difficult.

Naruto's Perfect Susanoo against Madara's Kyuubi; this fight would get destructive on the land. And joining the colossal fight was Hashirama, as he quickly downed a soldier pill and vacated Naruto's Susanoo, utilizing **Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu, **landing upon a serpentine wooden dragon with a trunk-like nose.

All three men exploded into action, the wood dragon wrapping around the Kyuubi as the Susanoo slashed at it; unfortunately, the kitsune's claws easily sliced the dragon and its foul youki shielded it from any lasting injuries from the black flames. But the dragon regenerated twofold, twin heads sprouting from the stump, as the Susanoo socked it right in the muzzle with its fists made of armor, all while Madara threw around Katon jutsu.

Soon the Kyuubi charged up a **Bijuudama**, firing it wherever it could amongst its constricted body. Hashirama quickly used **Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu** to create a large wooden human garbed in a wood dragon around its torso to catch the orb of youki in its hand and turn it back on the Uchiha-controlled bijuu. But at the last second, a daunting figure of purple chakra formed as the Kyuubi's shield, Madara's Incomplete Perfect Susanoo, a hooded figure with its hands in a tora sign while extra limbs made of its armored hood formed. Blocking the **Bijuudama**, a massive explosion ensued, both Senju and Jigochu protected from their respectful defense, Hashirama utilizing the **Mokuton: Goubi no Jutsu**, a wooden dome modeled after an oni mask opening down the middle when the dust settled.

From the plume of dust came a disturbing revelation: the Kyuubi was now covered in Madara's Perfect Susanoo as a layer of armor, the tengu mask forming a helmet and the plated armor forming extra arms wielding chakra swords.

Mentally complimenting Madara on his tactics, Hashirama attempted to use **Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu **to hold the Kyuubi in place, but its extra arm sliced the massive hands and spun a full circle, slicing the tops off of the nearby mountains. Fearing this fight was too close to the mainland, Hashirama herded his ally and opponent closer to the shoreline.

The Kyuubi then charged up another **Bijuudama**, but one of its arms came and impaled the bomb with the chakra blade, flicking its wrist and launching the technique, a buzzsaw of chakra with an explosive center of youki heading right for them.

Channeling chakra through his Susanoo, Naruto performed a different summon technique alongside Hashirama. **"Kuchiyose: Goju Rashomon!" **Five gates to the bowels of Hell sprouted up in the attacks path. With their combined defensive capabilities, they managed to change the attacks trajectory towards the ocean; unfortunately, the sheer power and speed allowed the attack to reach the shore on the other side of the ocean.

Realizing the true severity of this fight, Naruto willed his Susanoo to cast off its robe, revealing what lied underneath. A skull helmet bearing three forward-facing horns and eyes of burning fire, a mane of hair out the back of the helmet, the armored shoulders moved to form a plate along the back, the extra arms now over the shoulders instead of parallel to the normal arms, as its scythe flew to its back and separated, forming two massive wings of ebony flames. Its chest armor contorted into a skull-like visage, more black flames churning in the gaping stomach/maw. A hakama covered its legs, giving way to clawed, armored boots.

Realizing this would be the deciding factor, Naruto channeled his chakra through Susanoo and brought its four hands up, the various loose plates of its armor also contorting into small hands, as every one of them soon held a **Rasengan**, which all then began to change shape as Naruto added various elements to them; fire, water, earth, wind, lightning, even a massive Blaze Release Rasengan that the wings held after turning into giant arms. The Rasengan, the pinnacle of shape manipulation, would be enhanced by elements. A fiery spear, a churning trident, a massive sphere covered in earthen spikes, a Rasengan held within four blades of wind, a rotating, screaming ball of lightning, and a massive orb of black flames.

Hashirama created another **Senpo: Mokuton: Shin Susenju **for this final blow.

The Kyuubi formed another **Bijuudama **while its extra arms hovered at both sides of it and arced out, creating duplicates, as its nine armored tails contorted into hands that wielded more swords and impaled all the techniques, creating more of the destructive jutsu that forced Hashirama to deflect them instead of outright blocking.

All three men exploded into action, Naruto launching his elemental Rasengan's, Kyuubi launching a barrage of buzzsaw-style **Bijuudama**, and Hashirama unleashing a storm of massive wooden fists towards the Kyuubi.

In an awesome display of destruction and power, these techniques lasted a whole five minutes, wooden fists and destructive techniques derived from the Rasengan breaking through a barrage of enhanced **Bijuudama**, until it all came to a climax, Hashirama and Naruto finally breaking through and landing their attacks on the armored bijuu.

In a pained roar, the Kyuubi's Susanoo armor fell, and the beast seemed to be on its last legs, holding itself up with one of its arms and on its knees. In the midst of Madara's shock and the Kyuubi's weakness, Hashirama appeared before the bijuu, his right palm glowing with an unknown kanji, as he slapped it on the Kyuubi's muzzle, a seal array spreading across the beast. When it disappeared, the Kyuubi's cursed eyes soon devolved into its trademark slitted eyes, no tomoe, showing it was free of Madara's control. With the contract severed the bijuu returned to wherever it was before, leaving an absolutely livid Madara who panted with exhaustion at this whole ordeal.

Understanding this fight would end with fists, Hashirama and Naruto released their techniques and met Madara on the ground, the battlefield torn asunder with their fight. All three men roared as they charged their opponents, Madara dodging Naruto's fist and attempting to bury his knee in Hashirama's stomach, also catching Naruto's arm and tossing him over his shoulder, the Senju head capturing his knee and spinning him around towards Naruto, who quickly recovered from the throw, his fist making contact with Madara's face, the Uchiha patriarch yelling as he felt his nose break, but he rolled onto his feet, lunging forward to tackle Naruto, pinning him down and attempting to choke him to death for his betrayal, but he was quickly punted off his ex-apprentice by Hashirama. Rolling to his feet again, he retrieved a scroll from within his armor and unfurled it, wiping his bloodied thumb from his face across, unsealing several weapons, grabbing a gunbai and bo staff, rushing his opponents.

Hashirama unsealed several Fuuma Shuriken, his signature weapon, grabbing two and rushing alongside Naruto, who grew blades of bone out of his palms. Slipping his bo staff between Naruto's outstretched arms, ignoring the gashes from his action, he twisted his wrist, catching Naruto's arms and sweeping him off his feet, swatting him away with his gunbai, quickly bringing the war fan up to block Hashirama's shuriken, which he wielded like melee weapons instead of projectiles. But the Senju head utilized a technique, while summoning more shuriken, that connected the extra shuriken with the ones he wielded, letting them follow his movements, as while Madara blocked the initial shuriken, he wasn't prepared for the three that swung around his defense for a pincer attack. Yet when the blades bit into his skin, he exploded into smoke; a Kage Bunshin. Quickly summoning a broadsword, Hashirama blocked Madara's gunbai attack from behind. He quickly jumped, dodging a massive bone lance meant for Madara, which pierced his gunbai, the massive plate behind it breaking it in two, shield-bashing Madara after the lance bit into his side.

Rolling away, Madara held his side, channeling chakra to dull the pain, and glared at Naruto, whose arms were engulfed in bone, horn-like lances covering his arms from the elbow down and massive plates protecting Naruto's flanks. **"Torikeratopusu no Mai. (Dance of the Triceratops) **This is where you die, Madara." Naruto announced, his voice giving no room for argument.

Snarling at him, Madara rushed the Jigochu, swinging his gunbai for his head, but letting it go at the last second, letting it fly to hit Hashirama, who saw through his illusion and attempted to warn Naruto, letting a kunai slip out of his wrist and allowing him to slash across Naruto's face.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Naruto screamed to the heavens, backpedaling as his cradled his face, precious blood flowing between his fingers.

"NARUTO!" Hashirama yelled, pushing the hefty war fan off of him and running to his aid, punching Madara in the face with his super human strength, sending him flying. Kneeling down to the fallen Jigochu, he saw the damage; Madara slashed out Naruto's eyes. He would never be able to see again, as no medical technique could heal something as complex as the human eye without something going wrong. Gritting his teeth and glaring at the approaching Uchiha, he knew this was the last straw. He wanted to give Madara one last chance, but in the time Naruto lived with the Senju's and Uzumaki's, he had come to see Naruto as a son, and seeing this damage enraged him.

Rushing his opponent, they engaged in taijutsu, knowing this would be the end. Grabbing Madara's fist, Hashirama pulled him in for a fierce headbutt, following up with a jab at his stomach, but Madara persevered and socked Hashirama in the face, kicking him in the back when the momentum spun the Senju around. Quickly grabbing a forgotten kunai, he attacked Madara, who responded with a tanto, as sparks flew from their blades, the thuds of flesh sounding through the valley as they fought.

Soon, they stood across from each other, hunched over and breathing heavily, various bruises and cuts riddling their bodies. With one final exertion, they ran towards each other and, with a final roar, gave their finishing blows.

The sound of steel cutting through flesh rang louder than any thunder. A smirking Madara stood before an impaled Hashirama, his kunai-wielding arm held back as the tanto was buried in his heart. But his own heart sank when his opponent turned to wood and he felt the sickening pain of a wooden spike impaling him from behind, through his own heart.

No poof of smoke, no dispersing into blood, this was the real Madara. "I wanted to give you a chance." Hashirama spoke, as Madara held on to his dwindling breath, darkness encroaching on the edges of his vision. "A chance to walk away, to stop this war." He continued.

"But you… and your arrogance… pushed on." Continued a heavily-wounded Naruto, who hobbled in the general direction of Madara and Hashirama, his destroyed eyes closed. Using his nature manipulation, he 'felt' where they were, and decided on one last blow to Madara's pride. "Your pride… as an Uchiha… blinded you. This Sharingan does not make an Uchiha powerful; they must work for their strength. You believed you were invincible the moment you acquired those eyes." He continued, now standing before the dying Uchiha, his right hand clad in bone claws. "Now, those precious eyes of yours… will be put to better use." He said as he brought his clawed hand over Madara's eye socket.

Madara's eyes widened with something he hadn't felt in such a long time; fear. Overwhelming despair and terror. He was defeated, and his own student with humiliate him further by taking his precious eyes, just like any Uchiha would to relieve their blindness. As the claws sunk into his flesh, Madara screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAGH!" Such a wail was sounded as Naruto took the Uchiha founders eyes and transplanted them into his own, using nature manipulation to aid the regeneration and integration.

As Hashirama laid his childhood friend down, he closed his empty eye sockets, saying a quick prayer, just as a burst of violent chakra erupted from Naruto. "Naruto… are you okay?" He asked, turning to his student, his eyes widening in shock.

"Yes… I'm better than okay." Naruto answered, staring at him with his new eyes; grey-purple encompassing the entire eyeball, a dot-sized pupil in the center and concentric circles around it, Naruto looked at the world with new sight.

Ch. 1 End

OOOOOHHHHHH! Yeah, that happened. I freaking loved writing this, and I hope it shows. I also hope you guys enjoy it, and look forward to chapters in the future.

Ja ne!


End file.
